


stop screaming, it's just me

by nezabelle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Being Silly, M/M, at least one (1) of them is naked, cheetos, fuck if i know, i think theyre like in college????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezabelle/pseuds/nezabelle
Summary: "stop screaming, it's just me. Are we out of Cheetos?"





	stop screaming, it's just me

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that one text post on tungle weve all already seen like 20 million times for at least 5 million different characters

He was positively sure they had just bought at least three whole bags of Cheetos a few days ago. Granted, from the way they sometimes acted like actual trash heaps and wouldn't leave their gaming set-up for days on end in favor of attempting to complete a game, Michael wouldn't put it past them to have already gotten through all three of the aforementioned bags. But they were in college now, in the midst of exams, and Michael was at least 90% sure neither of them had even touched their shared set-up for the past week and a half. 

Which can only mean one thing.

Michael made his way to the bathroom where he knew his boyfriend was taking a shower after having loudly announced it 10 minutes ago. Sometimes it still struck Michael that they were actually BOYFRIENDS now, wow, what a concept? On top of feeling extremely lucky, it also made him incredibly happy how even more at ease Jeremy seemed with him. Not that there were many boundaries between them in the first place, but it made Michael smile whenever Jeremy would do any small cute thing to show how much he actually trusted him. Like not feel the need to hide his affection in public, or sometimes pee without closing the door (which could admittedly be considered kind of weird for certain people, but Michael would be damned if he didn't think it was the most adorable thing ever for some reason? Because this was Jeremy, and he TRUSTED him, Michael Mell, and again, they were dating now, wow, what a concept!)

Without further ado, Michael threw open the door. He pulled back the shower curtain, which revealed a naked Jeremy, holding a loofa to his abdomen, grasping the shower head like a microphone. His eyes were squeezed shut. He was clearly in the middle of a shower performance which could be heart from down the hall and, most likely, the entire apartment complex. 

"Are we-," Michael started, and was abruptly cut off by a shrill scream coming from Jeremy, who had also now dropped the shower head and loofa, and was using his arms to cover his privates. His eyes were widened comically, his face dusted with pink.

Michael didn't even flinch as he continued with his question. "stop screaming, it's just me. Are we out of Cheetos?"


End file.
